Under the snow
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: One-Shot écrit pour Noël. MuraHimu tout mignon. "De toutes les situations possibles, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une simple balade un soir de Noël avec la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami se terminerait ainsi. Non, jamais. Et pourtant, il était assis sur un banc, avec les lèvres chaudes du dit ami plaquées sur les siennes." Happy Christmas :3


_Under the snow_

**_N_**oël n'était pas une période qu'il appréciait particulièrement, si ce n'était pour pouvoir manger plus que les autres soirs. Il n'avait jamais envie de quelque-chose en particulier, alors les cadeaux qu'il recevait ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid. Il les acceptait avec un vague haussement d'épaule en guise de remerciement. Ses parents et sa grand-mère ne s'en formalisaient pas, étant habitués, et préféraient plutôt se consacrer à sa petite sœur, qui ouvrait toujours ses paquets avec une joie et un bonheur non dissimulés, tandis qu'il portait une cuillère du dessert fait maison par sa tante, occupée à prendre des photos du salon croulant sous les guirlandes et les boules multicolores.

Il soupira ostensiblement. Combien aurait-il donné pour se retrouver ailleurs que dans cette ambiance chaleureuse et familiale de fin d'année qui l'indifférait ? Assez pour partir loin d'ici en tout cas.

C'est au moment où il allait entamer sa troisième part que son téléphone vibra.

**_I_**l n'avait jamais aimé Noël, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Sauf peut-être ceux passés avec deux visages souriants, devant une énorme bûche au chocolat choisie par son presque frère, et une pile de cadeaux tout aussi grande, tous offerts avec une générosité sans pareil par l'unique femme qu'il respectait plus que personne. Seulement, ces soirées-là étaient révolues et tout était redevenu comme avant.

Il était seul dans le grand salon à l'occidentale, assis sur le canapé trop grand pour lui et éclairé uniquement par le feu de la cheminée et les lumières de la guirlande qui clignotaient ironiquement, entourant le sapin situé au milieu de la pièce. Et enfin, sur la table basse, ce petit morceau de papier qu'il fixait sans relâche, de même que la courte lettre posée à côté. Il avait envie de pleurer.

_Mon fils,_

_Ton père et moi te souhaitons un joyeux Noël, et regrettons de ne pouvoir le passer avec toi. Je te promets que l'année prochaine nous le fêterons tous les trois._

_En espérant que tu fasses bon usage de ton cadeau,_

_Ta mère qui t'aime_

Chaque année, c'était le même refrain. Chaque année, ils promettaient. Chaque année, ils étaient tout sauf avec lui. Chaque année, il passait la journée à accueillir les vœux de personnes qu'il ne connaissait que de nom avec un sourire qui se voulait poli, réfrénant l'envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Chaque année, il fixait le chèque au montant affolant avec amertume, préférant mille fois ne recevoir aucun présent et passer Noël avec ses parents. Chaque année ressemblait à la précédente.

Mais il décida que cette-fois-ci, ce serait différent. Et il prit son portable, un air décidé sur le visage.

Ils avaient beaucoup de chance, cette année-là, il neigeait doucement dans les rues de la ville d'Akita. Les trottoirs étaient recouverts d'un épais tapis blanc, et quelques courageux - ou suicidaires - s'amusaient sous les flocons qui tombaient en masse, empilant la poudreuse pour en faire des bonshommes au sourire en bonbons, formant de ravissants anges dans le parc enseveli, ou bien se lançant des boules de neige, horriblement froides lorsqu'elles descendaient dans le dos, s'infiltrant sous les diverses couches de vêtements.

Sur un banc débarrassé de son revêtement immaculé, un jeune homme était assis, les mains enfouies dans son large manteau. Ses yeux violets balayaient la rue comme s'ils étaient à la recherche de quelque-chose. Il souffla dans quelques-unes de ses mèches pourpres, dégageant ainsi sa vue partiellement cachée. Un éclair indéfinissable - mélange de joie, et d'autre chose, un peu plus profond - passa un court moment dans son regard lorsque celui-ci tomba enfin sur une silhouette qui avançait vers lui.

Cette dernière était en réalité un jeune homme de son âge, qui affichait un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Ses yeux anthracites se vrillèrent dans les siens et ne les lâchèrent plus. Il sut à ce moment tout ce qui n'avait pas besoin d'être dit. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'était pas aussi indéchiffrable que le laissait penser sa réputation... ou bien il était le seul à pouvoir lire la solitude et la rancœur dans ses prunelles si froides en cet instant.  
Il sentit soudain au fond de lui monter le désir de les réchauffer, ces perles qui le fixaient comme s'il était le radeau qui les sauveraient de la noyade. Il se leva sans un mot, un peu perturbé par cette envie déstabilisante. Il n'en tint pas compte, refoulant ses sentiments derrière un énième haussement d'épaules.

Ils flânèrent un peu dans le centre-ville déserté, s'arrêtant quelques fois devant les devantures éclairées de mille feux des magasins encore ouverts. Ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités depuis le début, avant de se murer dans un silence apaisant. Ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, appréciant le contact de leurs mains qui se frôlaient de temps à autres sans qu'ils ne le veuillent. Ils avaient déjà oublié pourquoi ils étaient là, tous les deux, cela avait perdu son importance.

Désormais, seul comptait eux deux, dans la rue couverte de neige, la chaleur de l'autre, à peine perceptible à cause de leurs manteaux, les regards qu'ils échangeaient parfois, et les sourires cachés sous leur écharpe. Tout le reste avait disparu loin, très loin.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une heure plus tard, s'asseyant sur un des bancs entourant la place principale du centre-ville. Pendant quelques minutes, ils fixèrent sans rien dire la grande fontaine lumineuse qui jaillissait du sol dallé, un paquet de bonbons dans les mains, acheté sous la demande du plus grand des deux. Puis celui-ci se tourna soudainement vers son compagnon, un sourire dans les yeux.

- _Muro-chin_, murmura-t-il, attirant l'attention du brun, qui se tourna vers lui.

Il laissa la buée formée par son souffle retomber, avant d'ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

- _Joyeux Noël_.

**_I_**l ne sut pas quoi répondre à ces deux mots tout bêtes. C'était pourtant simple, non ? Il avait juste à dire "Merci, toi aussi." et voilà ! Alors pourquoi cela ne voulait pas passer la barrière de ses lèvres ? Pourquoi sa gorge s'était-elle serrée en entendant la voix légèrement traînante de son ami ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'on ne lui avait pas adressé ces mots avec autant de sincérité ? Et pourquoi donc restait-il là, les bras ballants, les yeux écarquillés sans pouvoir émettre un son ?

**_I_**l observait l'impact de ses paroles sur le visage jusque-là impassible de son compagnon. La lumière des alentours formait comme un halo autour de lui, et dans ses yeux grands ouverts brillait une flamme tremblotante. Ses joues rougies par le froid mettaient un peu de couleur sur sa peau pâle et son nez était froncé dans une adorable mimique. Son regard se figea soudain en voyant les lèvres du brun, entrouvertes sous l'effet de la surprise. C'était comme si un magnétisme étrange le reliait à elles, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, elles l'attiraient tout entier sans que rien ne puisse l'en détacher.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il se penchait lentement mais irrémédiablement vers elles, comme si c'était normal, comme une habitude. Et quand il eut enfin posé avec une douceur étonnante sa bouche sur celle de son ami, il sut qu'il ne voudrait plus la quitter. Dans son esprit, toutes les saveurs qu'il avait goûté depuis des années - et Dieu seul savait combien cela en faisait - ne pourrait plus remplacer celle de _ses_ lèvres. Leur douceur, leur goût sucré et acide à la fois... Il sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait s'en lasser.

**_D_**e toutes les situations possibles, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'une simple balade un soir de Noël avec la seule personne qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami se terminerait ainsi. Non, jamais. Et pourtant, il était assis sur un banc, avec les lèvres chaudes du dit ami plaquées sur les siennes. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que, passé l'instant de surprise, _il aimait ça_.

Il aimait la sensation de chaleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps comme jamais auparavant.

Il aimait les frissons que lui procurait la langue du violet en se liant à la sienne.

Il aimait leurs fronts plaqués l'un contre l'autre, malgré la grande taille de son compagnon.

Il aimait laisser ses mains empoigner sa chevelure pourpre pour le rapprocher encore plus près, _toujours plus près_.

Il aimait leurs souffles erratiques entre chaque baiser.

Il aimait murmurer son nom encore et encore, tout comme il savourait le son du sien lorsqu'il franchissait les lèvres du jeune homme.

Il aimait la neige qui tomba soudainement en une centaine de petits flocons, tirant un grognement au violet lorsque l'un d'eux se posa sur son nez, les séparant un court instant.

Un feu se réveillait tout doucement au fond de son cœur. Un feu qui deviendrait brasier avec le temps, il en était certain.

- _Atsushi..._ souffla-t-il en levant le regard vers le ciel sombre où perçaient discrètement quelques étoiles.

Son compagnon tourna la tête vers lui, attendant qu'il poursuive et essayant de déchiffrer son expression, étonnamment calme après un tel déchainement de passions. Comme d'habitude, il semblait ne rien montrer et, comme d'habitude, il arrivait à lire en lui. Cela le faisait sourire intérieurement, parfois. Ce soir, son cœur rata un battement.

- _Joyeux Noël._

"_**Tu resteras avec moi ?**_"

_**M**_ême si les mots qu'il prononça n'étaient pas ceux qu'il pensait tout au fond, lui avait perçu les vraies paroles, cachés derrière ce masque qui n'avait plus de secrets pour lui. Et ça l'avait touché, ce côté un peu enfantin, si sensible, que ne montrait jamais le brun. La peur d'être abandonné, la peur de donner pour ne rien recevoir, la peur d'aimer pour souffrir en retour...

**_I_**l avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il craignait quelque-chose - que tout s'écroule -, comme s'il attendait la suite des événements - la preuve qu'il avait rêvé. Une attente presque insoutenable.

**_I_**l l'embrassa comme pour conclure un accord mutuel, serrant sa fine main dans la sienne, comme pour sceller une promesse tacite.

"_**Promis.**_"

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Un petit One-Shot tout mignon sur Murasakibara et Himuro, pour fêter Noël. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que les changements de points de vue ne sont pas trop déstabilisants ni incompréhensibles.

Bisous, et joyeux Noël à tous (et une bonne année aussi... Oui, je sais que je suis en retard pour le souhaiter )

Bye ~


End file.
